I want Sam and I think I’m in love with her
by xxbabygyal92xx
Summary: This story is a mix of all three ships are in love with Sam but which one has sam’s heart and who will she end up being with in the end
1. Chapter 1

**I want Sam and I think I'm in love with her.**

**This story is a mix of all three are in love with Sam but which one has sam's heart.**

**Chapter 1.**

**The day at the shays.**

It is 12 pm at the shays apartment and i was sitting on their couch watching re runs of girly cow, and Spencer was working on a new sculpture that had to be finished by tomorrow afternoon, Carly is in her room getting ready to go to the mall with me, but unfortunately the little nub has to come with us.

**Carlys pov.**

Today is Saturday and I'm going to spend the day with Sam, we are going to the mall together but Freddie begged me for him to join us, I did not want him too because now I have to focus on not looking at sam's perfect body, because he would notice me staring at Sam.

Stupid Freddie why does he and his mother have to wreck my time with Sam by making him want to come shopping instead of going to pottery with his mom.

**Spencer pov...**

I can't believe how I am feeling right now with Sam just across the room from me watching girly cow, how she looks so beautiful and the way she makes my heart skip a few beats when she is in the same room as me, I know how totally wrong this is and the fact that she is my little sisters best friend but she is total perfection.

It is 1 pm and Freddie comes and knocks on the door to carlys apartment.

Sam's pov...

"Come in fredweird, carly is upstairs getting ready"

Damn why did carly have to say yes to that dweeb to come with us, I wanted to spend alone time with my best friend, I wish he would just get some of his own dorky friends to hang out with.

Freddie's pov...

Damn I love sam's aggressive side and the way she is mean to me all of the time it makes me love her even more, she is gorgeous and I don't see why she hasn't had a boyfriend in two years, because if i had one chance id surely take it.

It is now 1.30 and carly comes down the stairs with her bag and her small jacket on.

Hey Freddie

Hey carly are you guys ready

Yes we are

Oh great a fun trip to the mall with the dweeb

Sam leave Freddie alone he has only been here five minutes.

It is now approaching 6 30 and Sam, carly and Freddie are on the bus on the way back to carlys apartment from a long day of shopping at the mall.

Sam do you want to sleep over tonight and have a girly movie night with me

Sure Carls as long as I can pick the movie

It is 9 pm and we are sitting watching the movie when carly decides to go to take a short shower, whilst carly is in the shower she has left Sam and spencer alone on the couch.

Carlys pov...

I need to tell Sam I cannot keep this secret from her any longer, I am completely head over heels for her and the jealousy is eating me up, but hopefully Sam will not abandon me as a friend if she knew the truth.

Come on carly pick up some courage you have to do this now otherwise it will never happen and I cannot live in 5 or 6 years with Sam married to a bad boy with a few children, I need to tell her I want her and she cannot leave me ever.

Spencer's pov...

Sam can I talk to you

Sure Spence what is it

Well ummm there is no easy way to say this but I have feelings for someone who I should not.

Who is it Spencer and they will be so lucky to have a guy like you

Spence goes closer into sam's neck and whispers in her ear

It's you Sam Puckett, I think you are beautiful and I have never felt this way about any of my past girlfriends, I know you are my sisters best friend but I have to let you know the truth, please do not hate me Sam.

Get away from me spencer, this is wrong leave me alone I'm 17 and I'm carlys best friend, just don't talk to me.

Sam then runs quickly to the up the stairs

Sam's pov...

What the hell just happened why did Spencer say that for, I am freaking out and I have always felt close to Spencer as my older brother nothing else there is only one person who has my heart and they will find out who they are tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Freddie's confession**

**Chapter 2 **

**Sam's pov...**

I am now standing at carlys bedroom door with all my anger firing up, Sam walks into Carlys bedroom.

Sam I was in the middle of getting ready can you go downstairs and wait for me there.

Carls I can't go downstairs I feel lonely down their without you, can't I sit here until we go down together

Ok Sam what is wrong with you, my brother is down there you can go sit with him.

I'm ok Carls just wanted to see you.

Sam and carly both walk downstairs together.

Sam's pov...

Me and carly are about to reach the bottom step when I see Spencer sitting on the couch.

Hello kidda what are you doing

Well me and Sam are getting a soda and then we are going to bed, what about you.

I'm going for a drive

Carlys pov...

What is going on here first Sam does not want to sit downstairs and now my brother wants to go for a drive, I will find out why they are acting strange.

Sam's pov...

I need to talk to someone but I cannot tell carly she may be angry with her brother, I am going to talk to the nerd he will help me and understand my situation

Carly I am going to go to Freddie's for five minutes, I need to ask him a question

Sure I will wait here for you hurry up so I can go to bed.

Carlys pov...

Whats wrong with Sam she never talks to Freddie about anything, carly calm down it is probably a reasonable thing, I need to tell Sam how I feel before she tells Freddie she like him and I cannot lose to that geek.

Sam's pov...

Sam is now sitting I Freddie's room with him.

Freddie I need to talk to you, Spencer told me he has feelings for me and it has scared me and I cannot tell carly it will make things umcomftable for them

What did you just say, he can't have you because Sam I like you a lot and I have for a long time now, will you please be my girlfriend and I've never wanted anything more than this.

Freddie sorry I cannot I am not interested in you, please don't feel hurt and I only have feeling for one person, this is crazy you are all confessing your love for me, but please do me a favour though it will earn you a kiss off me.

Not everyone has declared their love for you, there is still carly left haha, Ok sure what is it you want me to do for you.

Yes fredward but I wish that last person would say they love me but they won't, she is my everything but doesn't know it, she stole my heart at such a young age, I dated guys to try and forget about carly but they never really interested me at all, but with carly it's a whole different story.

What do you mean Sam you are in love with carly, and that you are gay.

Yes Freddie I am

Freddie can you pretend we are dating for like a week so I can cover the whole Spencer thing up, so that carly does not get hurt if she finds out the truth about her brother.

Both Sam and Freddie make their way to carlys apartment where there are a lot of emotions showing at this stage.

Freddie's pov...

Hey Carls I need to tell you something me and Sam are dating and she came to my apartment to ask me out.

Carlys pov...

I need to go to the toilet, wait here both of you I will be 5 minutes

Carly reaches the toilet where she punches the toilet seat and she falls down on the floor and starts sobbing, I can't believe the geek won the girl of my dreams I hate him, why couldn't I have told her a bit sooner but me being a coward waited till it was too late.

Sam's pov...

Come on fredward kiss me now. Carly will be downstairs in about 1 minute and she has to see us kissing so that she is fully put off the scent about the whole Spencer thing.

Carlys pov...

Carly now walks down the stairs to see Sam and Freddie kissing

Please kill me someone, I need to go and beat Freddie up but then they will notice that I like Sam, why does this feeling have to hurt me so much a why is she so beautiful, fredward is now smooching my Sammie uggghhhh.

Both girls after an eventful night decide to go to bed and have their alone time and chat about the day's events with each other.


	3. Chapter 3

**Carly admits her feelings for Sam**

**Chapter three**

**Carlys pov...**

It is now time to tell Sam the truth, come on carly you can do this she now deserves to know the truth even though she is now dating Freddie, plus I don't want to see them kissing all the while

Sam's pov

Damn carly smells so good I wish I could stay this way forever and that I wish she was gay which is virtually impossible and even if t the slightest she were gay she would never go for a girl like me, her type would be the soft girly types.

Carlys pov...

Both girls are lying on carlys bed talk about the day they have had.

Sam I need to tell you something, but what I need to tell you has taken me so long to tell you because this may change everything between us, just promise me Sam when I tell you please don't hate me.

I promise I will not hate you, carly shay I could never ever hate you for anything.

Sam Puckett I am madly in love with you and have been since the day I met you, but obvious my feelings for you were not this strong because I was so young but over the last few years I have never been so in love with anyone.

Wow carly shay how do I know you are not just joking about with me.

Carly moves closer to Sam and kisses her so softly on the lips.

Wows carly that was good but how do I know that was just a desire you have always had, and you're an amazing kisser miss shay.

Sam I am not joking you are my life and I really love you, more than anyone possibly could and defiantly more than fredward ever could, I hope you are not angry with me Sam I just needed you to know, I know you love fredward and I would ot want to destroy that if you are happy with that.

Carly I love you so much and I have always loved you too and Freddie was my cover for you not finding out I'm gay, carly didn't you notice how my last relationship was a year ago, I have had lots of offer since that day but carly you was the only one for me.

Samantha Puckett will you be my girlfriend

I will not just be your girlfriend, I will be your future wife the mother of our kids and mostly the love of your life.

But what about Freddie

I will break up with him tomorrow

As you can imagine carly and Sam was kissing most of the time after and they were holding each other all night.

Sam takes her phone out of her pocket and texts Freddie.

Freddie could you come over and break up with me because me and carly are now dating, and please don't tell carly about you and Spencer liking me I will tell her in my own time.

Ok I will be write over

15 minutes later

Freddie is standing in carlys bedroom with Sam and carly.

Sam we need to talk about this whole dating thing.

Ok what's up Freddie.

Sam we have to break up I like someone else and our kiss was a mistake

Carly is now angry that Freddie got to kiss Sam when she could of stopped that happening and how could he not liked Sam kissing him.

Ok Freddie, I've got to tell you something I am dating carly now.

Is this true carly.

Yes Freddie I am in love with Sam, if you have a problem with that tell me to my face, carly say with slight anger in her voice.

Freddie leaves carlys apartment and then both Sam and carly are kissing and hugging before they go to sleep.

You know what carly, I am now officially the happiest girl alive and this mood would never change.

You sure about that baby, what if you could either have a pieces of ham or me

That's easy carly, I would choose you and there are plenty of other meats in the world, like the shay meat, you know the sweet soft tangy taste in my mouth and u could love that meat forever, because I do I would marry that meat.

Wow Sam you made me a piece of meat and I'm amazed that you would give up your ham for me, carly then throws her arms around her girlfriend with the biggest smile on her face.


	4. Chapter 4

**I talk with Spencer**

**Chapter 4 **

**Carlys pov.**

Sam had just left carlys house so carly was getting dressed, finally carly was dressed and she was heading down the stairs with the biggest smile on her face and then carly saw her brother lying on the sofa.

Spencer has not been acting right since the night of mine and Sam movie night and I need to find out why.

Hey Spencer

Hey carly you look really happy and glowing

I am really happy Spencer because I am now dating the one who I have always loved and they have always loved me.

Who is this special mystery person who you are in love with they must be special to have you fall for them so hard

Oh yes Spencer this person is amazing blond hair, big blue eyes, the most amazing smile ever and the cutest bum too.

Spencer I cannot tell you at the moment it's complicated but I will tell you as soon as I can, any way you have been acting really weird recently what is up.

Carly I don't know if I can tell you it is really awkward and you will be ashamed of me if I told you

Spencer I'm your little sister nothing you would tell me would upset me, unless it was a few thing which would make me mad.

Ok are you ready, you need to sit down because what I am going to tell you will surprise you and probley make you feel freaked out.

Ok carly I have feeling for someone and I should not because the person I am in love with is you best friend Carls.

Oh Freddie that's ok

No Carls it is Sam I am in love with her and have been since she has been spending more night here and carly I know it's wrong but I told her yesterday

What happened Spencer, carly said with a raised tone

Well I told her and she told me that she hated me and didn't want to talk to me again I think she was rather freaked out, but I cannot control my feelings.

Ugggghhhh, carlys face is really red now and she shouts in Spencer's face, "I hate you Spencer"

Sam is my girlfriend how could you do this to me she is mine and you are my brother not to mention I am your sister and she is my beautiful girlfriend.

What Sam is your girlfriend I'm sorry carly I cannot control my feelings I don't want you to hate me your all I've got please forgive me.

Spencer I hate you and if you cannot control yourself around MY girlfriend then I cannot be around you anymore, I do not want my older brother perving on my girlfriend whilst I'm with her, spencer I am leaving and don't try to stop me.

Carly please don't I'm sorry I love you and I will get Sam out of my head, just don't leave me you are all I have cus there is no mom, no dad, or no granddad it's just you and me kid

I'm going Spencer don't call text or even or try to find me.

Carlys pov...

I hate him I know he is my brother but I cannot stand that he use to stare at Sam when me and Sam use to hang out in the living room with our pyjamas on.

Sam walks in carlys apartment and see Spencer on the couch crying "what has just happened"

Sam's pov...

Baby what's wrong with Spencer

As if you don't know and why did you lie to me and not tell me last night and what else are you keeping from me.

Carly I'm sorry I was going to tell you, but I did not want to hurt you, ok and if you want the truth I'll tell you, Spencer told me he liked me and then I went to tell Freddie and then Freddie told me he liked me but carls you was the only one I wanted no one else

So you can tell Freddie (the guy you hate) but not your best friend about this I can't believe you Sam Puckett, just go and don't talk to me and I made the wrong choice I'm not starting a relationship with a liar.

Fine but carly I love you so much and don't forget that.


	5. Chapter 5

**Where will I stay...**

Sam has now left and I am pissed off with myself for yelling at her, it was not her fault but the jealousy makes me crazy and it not a good thing and she did also lie to me I understand she did not want to hurt me but this had hurt me more.

Sam's pov

Sam texts Freddie

Freddie what can I do she found out about Spencer, she is not in a good state she broke up with me and I think her and Spencer have had a real bad argument.

As Freddie puts down his phone he gets a text off carly.

Carlys pov...

Fredward Benson I hate you for kissing my Sam and you cannot like her she is mine and no on else so stay away from her and me.

Carly you cannot say that I will need to support Sam now that you have broke up with her.

Fredward I swear you dare try to make a move on her I will never speak with you ever again.

Carly picks up her suitcase and heads for the door, "thanks Spencer now I have nothing no Sam, no Freddie and no home.

Carly is sat in the train terminal wondering who will take her in for a few weeks until she can get some money together to buy her own place.

I can't go to sam's because I was an idiot and shouted at her, I have fell out with Freddie plus he lives way to close to my apartment, gibby is ok but I don't think I could take him being so gibbyish, now who is left I know missy she lives 30 minutes outside Seattle I can stay there and I will get the train to school every morning, plus no one will know were I am staying.

Sam's pov...

This is driving me crazy what is carly doing right now is she arguing with Spencer or is she crying I hope I have not upset my beautiful princess, she cannot leave me out of her life for good or can she.

Carlys pov...

I arrive at missy's house, missys opens the door.

Carly shay what are you doing here

Well I am having a real bad time at home at the moment, things are complicated between me and Sam, and me and Freddie had an argument and I told Spencer I was leaving. Missy can I stay here with you please.

Of course carly what are friends for, but what will you do about school.

I will catch the train I promise I will explain everything to u tomorrow but I'm tired now so I need a sleep if that's ok with you

Ok put your stuff in my room and go to sleep you have school tomorrow too.

At school

It is 8.30 am and I am on the train to Seattle to go to school, since I woke up all I have thought about is Sam and what if she is angry and dates someone on purpose or if Freddie tries to make a move on her.

Its is now 9 am I walk into home room where I look for either Sam or Freddie but I could not see them in there

My first class was biology were I was sat with Sam and Freddie usually, I walk into the class and see Sam sitting with Wendy and Freddie, I will just go and sit with gibby.

As I walk in I feel sam's eyes looking at me and my heart just skipped a beat because the girl I love is sitting with Wendy and Freddie, i can't stand this feeling because Wendy is girl and is probley checking Sam out, all the while and then there is Freddie who loves Sam, what can I do about it.

Sam's pov...

Carly shay has just walked in the room and I can feel a smile across my face because her presence brightens up my life and even though we are fighting she still makes my heart skip a beat.

Freddie is it me or does carly look like she has had no sleep all night and I am worried about her, and I love her so much and I will kick some people's ass if they ever hurt her at all.

She does look tired and I know u love her, she needs time Sam and this morning I waited by her door for ages and she never came out so I don't think she is living at her apartment anymore.

Wendy can you please go and talk to her she hasn't fell out with you.

Ok I wil

Wendy's pov...

Wendy takes a seat next to carlys

Hey carly

What do you want Wendy, Can't you see I want to be alone.

Well Sam and Freddie told me to find out if you are sleeping ok because u look really tired and miserable.

Well go tell them I'm sleeping fine and have a warm place to stay where they don't know of.

Wendy goes back over to Sam and Freddie

Carly just told me to tell you she sleeping somewhere warm that you will never know of.


	6. Chapter 6

**The jealousy is driving me crazy...**

**Chapter 6**

It is now lunch time and carly is with gibby and she is sitting watching Sam from the other side of the lunch room, Sam is with Wendy and Freddie eating their lunch all Sam can do is stare at carly when she is not looking at sam.

Sam are you ok

Do I look ok?

Sam is now crying and has to go to the bathroom to clean her tears from her face

Wendy then comes to the bathroom and gives Sam a hug to comfort her.

Carlys pov...

Carly is looking over to see Sam walk away from the lunch table and I notice that Sam hasn't finished her ham, which is totally out of character for Sam she loves her meat.

Carly walks into the girls toilets and sees Sam and Wendy hugging, this brings a dagger to carlys heart until she see sam's eyes filled with tears, I cannot stand to see my Sammie cry she never lets any emotion out to anyone except for me. The last time Sam cried was when her dad left her a note saying he was leaving Seattle, and I remember that day so clearly Sam cried herself to sleep in my arms.

Carls wait it wasn't what it looked like Wendy was just comforting me.

Like I care Sam make out with her if you want because I'm going to go and get over you and kiss some hot guy.

Carly has just received a text off Sam

Carly it was not like that I only love you and always will that's why tears were rolling down my eyes, I miss you carly shay and id never do anything to hurt you and if I ever hurt you then id hurt myself for the pain I caused you.

Carly texts back

Sam go ahead and do what you like I know you like Wendy why else would you sit with her in school today, and funny how she is a lesbian too I'm moving on from you all you do is cause me heart ache and jealousy all the time.

Sam lifts the lid of her phone to read the text and she feels her sorrow increase to think of what carly has just told her makes her want to leave Seattle and not come back ever again and to think that carly is going to move on and forget about her and stop loving her.

If there is no us I don't want to be here anymore I want to just leave and go to the furthest country away from Seattle and go where no one knows me.

Carlys pov...

Carlys jealousy is taking over her now all she can think about is Wendy kissing Sam which is making her stomach turn and making all her blood rush to her head so fast.

I'm not so angry about Freddie because she is not straight and she doesn't see Freddie like that and just before me and Sam declared our love we spoke about who the hottest girls are in our school and she said that Wendy was an 8 to her.

My mind may be over reacting but I'm sure Sam was looking at Wendy's ass earlier and I saw the way she looked at her.

Why has Wendy got to be a lesbian and now she is at arms length of my Sam and she may try anything, god I hate Wendy and I can't have her dribbling over my Sam, and yes she is my Sam because I have been a stupid idiot and I'm going to win her back and no one will stop me.


	7. Chapter 7

**I want you back Sam**

It's time for me to go and get my Sammy back.

It's the last period of school and I am going to get Sam out of the class with me without Freddie or Wendy with her.

Carlys pov...

I make myself start turning red by think off Wendy and Sam kissing again and then I raise my hand to Mrs. Briggs, "yes miss shay what is wrong"

I don't feel too good miss I got a high temperature

Sam Puckett open the window for carly because she has a temperature, carly now sits there tremberling, Miss Briggs I feel really sick.

Sam's pov...

I need to take carly to the nurse I don't care about our argument I don't want my carly passing out on me.

Carlys pov...

Right here's the big part of my plan, carly then puts a fake noise on that seems like she is being sick

Carly you need to go to the nurse, we don't want you being sick in the classroom, and someone needs to go with her.

I will miss, Sam says and quickly stands up.

Carly are walking down the hall in silence when Sam says

Are you okay carly you do not look good at all

Thanks for the compliment Sam, it really make me feel good.

Sorry Carls I was not meant to put it that way, why are we walking the opposite way to the nurse's office.

Sam I needed to talk to you so I faked it and I knew you would come with me so I had to do it.

Oh carly shay that is very micheviouse

Carly opens the door to the janitor's closet when carly closes it and locks it.

Sam I'm really sorry I should not have gone mad at you like I did it was not your fault and since that day I have not stop thinking of you and I hated it when you was hanging with Wendy and I did not mean the part about kissing some hot guy.

Sam Wendy is gay and she might of tried to steal you from me and I could not of had that happen to me, I've only been away from you a day and I can't take it I'm so jealous.

Carly no I should be apologising I should of told you sooner about Freddie and your brother, carly I want you to sort things out with Spencer I am yours and nothing will change that and Spencer will do everything in his power for you and I know you love him too he is your brother, and from what I hear he has been drinking ever since you walked out.

Sam I love you so much and promise me I will never be apart from you ever again, and I will sort things out with Spencer if u come with me because I think he need to apologise to you too.

Carly were have u been staying I have been worried about you

Aww my Sammie was worried about me, well don't freak but I stayed the night at missy's house and I know you guys don't get on but she took me on at the lowest time of my life

Your right Carls, can I lend your phone

Sure here you go gorgeous

Sam's pov

Sam finds missy's name in the phone book and presses the green call button on carlys cell phone

Hello carly are you ok and how was your day at school.

Hey and its actually Sam I just wanted to say thanks for taking carly in at her most needy times and I was a really bad friend to her and I really appreciate what you have done for her, me and you may have had our problems in the past but I respect you for not turning carly away.

Oh hello Sam I did not think you had such a caring side, and Sam I have got over the past and I would do the same for you too because I'm sorry about the bitch I use to be, and I would never turn a friend away and you should come with carly over mine tonight and you could crash here because it a long way back to Seattle and dangerous late at night.

Ok thank you missy and I accept your apology and I think I will come over tonight and I totally understand the whole jealous thing before and I've wipe all that away, do you want to talk to carly

No I will see you guys tonight

I gotta get back to class now bye.

Bye

Oww my Sam Puckett has just thanked another girl for me awww I love you so much Sam and I love your caring and soft side and thanks for putting the past behind you and your the only one for me forever miss Puckett and don't forget it, carly then kisses Sam on the lips and after 10 minutes off nonstop kissing Sam pulls away

Carly it think we need to go back to class for the last five minutes, I know you would rather kiss me again but resist your temptation.

Hand in hand Sam and carly walk back to class.

They walk in but they let go of each other's hands because right now is not the best time for people to know I was faking being ill to make out with Sam in a closet.

As I walked in I looked straight at Freddie and smiled and mouthed the words sorry across the classroom and he smiled back at me, two down and one more to go


	8. Chapter 8

**Night at missy**

**Chapter 8**

**Carlys pov...**

It is late on Friday night and me, Sam and missy are all sat in her bedroom watching a teen chick flick which Sam is totally bored of, so she is just staring at me with those deep blue eyes.

Hey guys I'm kinda bored of this movie can I leave you guys alone to go on my computer

Sure missy, both girls says with a big smile on their face because it will be their first official night together as a couple.

Missy walks up stairs to her bedroom and goes on her computer.

So baby what do you want to do we are all alone now.

Well it's our first night together we could watch the rest of the movie and maybe do some smoothchin at the boring parts.

Sam puckett we all know that you find the whole movie boring, so does this mean we are going to kiss for the whole 40 minutes that's left of the movie

I love you Samantha Puckett and I will always love you.

I love you too Carls

Sam and carly are sitting on the couch when there is a knock on the door...

Carly calls up the stairs after missy.

Missy someone is at the door

Missy comes down the stairs and answers the door, and she can see two guys at her door one of the guys was her brother Brett and the other one was tom his best friend, both guys were really drunk and tom had blood on his face from a cut.

Oh no what are you guys doing here have you heard of your own place Brett and turning up at my place at 2 in the morning, doesnt sound too good to me.

Take a chill pill, if it isn't the gorgeous carly shay in my sister's apartment.

Shut up Brett have you been drinking again and why is tom bleeding have you guys been in trouble again.

Well sis tom got into a fight over a drink of larger that was on the table and the guys said they will find tom and beat him senseless, so we came to stay with you the night if we can.

Yes looks like you can but you will have to grab the couch, because carly and Sam have the spare room

Well ill get in with carly she has never been able to resist me.

Brett shut up and go somewhere away from us.

Oh missy ill have the hot blonde with me tonight, says tom

Carly looks over at Sam with an angry look and Sam feels the same because both guys are eyed us by these guys.

So missy will you introduce me to these sexy females then

Well this is carly shay my old best friend and the other girl is Sam Puckett which is her best friend.

Then carly butts in the conversation by saying, "and she is my hot girlfriend nobody else"

What carly you are gay

Yes and proud

Sam is really quiet for a change and she is just watching the television.

Its 3.30 and both girls are heading to the spare room that missy had prepared for them both to sleep in. as carly leaves to go to the bathroom she notices Brett standing behind her.

So carly shay you are really a lesbian, I find that really hot, Brett is pushing him close to carly and making carly back into the wall

What are you doing get away from me my girlfriend will come and see you in minute

Wow what's a little blond bimbo going to do to me and I'm doing something I should of when I first saw you.

SSSSAAAAAAMMMMM!!!!!!

Brett then leans into carly but carly turns her head away but he grabs carlys face and kisses carly on her lips, when Sam comes out the bedroom

Carls what is going on here

Babe it's not what it looks like he was coming on to me.

I know baby I can see that I trust you, and Brett I'm going to kick your ass, do not ever go by my girlfriend again otherwise I will poke your eyes out and then you cannot see again

Oooooooo the blonde bimbo what are you going to do you little weakling as if I'm scared of a girl and yes your girlfriend has the nicest bum ever and id tap that and truth be told she wants me too.

I'm no fluking blonde bimbo and defiantly not weak and don't look at my girls ass again otherwise ill do what I'm going to do again but harder next time.

Sam steps forward and flings her fist back and then brings it forward towards Brett's face and she gets him smack in the nose and his nose bleeds straight away

Now go to your friend and stay away from me and my girlfriend otherwise next time you will not have a nose to bleed.


	9. Chapter 9

**The after affects of the punch **

**Chapter 9**

**Sam's pov...**

Carly I'm sorry for hitting him but he got me pissed and I hated the way he was talking about you baby.

Sam I'm glad you did that for me, I love you Samantha Puckett and always will and I only think about your cute bootie no one else.

I love you more carly shay and you best only look at my booty, if I catch you i'll break the guys or girls legs.

Missy's pov...

I cannot believe my brother has just tried to seduce carly when Sam is with her, if only he knew what a bad ass Sam Puckett is he would not of even tried it, even though my brother is a dare devil when he is drunk and doesn't see any problems until the day after, well I think he would of learnt his lesson by now.

Hey sis that Sam is crazy

I know I would of told you that but u would no off believed it Brett, she has beaten most guys in our school up and all the trouble me and Sam had, we nearly had a fight until I saw her fight a senior.

Sam's pov...

Sam walks down stairs to go and speak to missy

Hey missy I'm sorry about causing trouble last night with your brother, he got me pissed when he was talking about carly.

Sam I totally understand my brother is a total jerk when he is drunk and he has always had a thing for carly but she never liked him and I hope this has not made you angry with me Sam, it's just I can't control my brother.

It's ok missy and it's all good between us, thanks for letting us come over last night and I hope you enjoyed us hanging out, rather than fight with each other haha

Yes Sam I think you are a good mate now and I'm sorry about that whole jealous thing I was going through problems with my family and I can see why carly loves you.

Thank you missy, Sam walks over and kisses missy on the cheek as carly walks down the stairs, break it up girls only I get those kisses

Cupcake I was just thanking missy for last night.

Ok Sam we must leave now I need to go and see my brother and sorts a few things out with him.


	10. Chapter 10

**I go and see Spencer**

**Chapter 10**

**Sam's pov **

the last two days has been really amazing to me, I have finally got the love of my life after such a long wait, I love carly so much and I do not think she realises how much she means to me, even though I think I broke missy's brothers nose she does not realise now she has my heart that if she ever breaks up with me I think I would die.

**Carlys pov...**

I never thought how life could be so perfect and I never believed that anybody has their fairy tale ending, but right now I have got mine and I don't want it to ever end, I have the amazing Sam Puckett as my girlfriend and I have my best friend Freddie what more could a girl ask for.

Sam and carly are on the train on their way back to Seattle to go and see Spencer, "Sam you look beautiful right now and you smell so good" carly says whilst staring into sam's eyes.

So I smell good do I baby

Yes baby you smell sweet and your lips look so tasty, carly leans in and sneaks a kiss on her girlfriends lips, and you taste good too baby.

It is 12.30 1nd Sam and carly are entering the bushwell apartments, when they see Freddie in the lobby of the bushwell apartment.

Hey girls what are you doing here

Well Freddie I do live here and I need to see my brother.

Oh so are you guys dating now or just friends

Well what does it look like fredork

Sam leave him alone Freddie can be stupid sometimes but you do not have to tell him he's stupid.

Carlys pov...

Both girls knock on the door to their apartment when Spencer shouts, who is it go away leave me alone.

It's carly your little sister, answer the door otherwise I'm going to get Sam to break the door down

Caarrrrrllllllyyyyy, wait I will open the door.

Spencer runs to the door knocking all the left over alcohol on the floor and the bags of chips.

As Spencer opens the door he grabs carly and hugs her so tight and will not let her go.

Spencer what the hell has been going on it is like a bomb has hit the apartment, why have you been drinking and not looking after yourself you are a 27 year old man not a child.

Carly I have not been good since you went and I have missed you so much and I have been worried sick about you, where have you been for the last two days.

That does not matter right now and Spencer I'm sorry I should not of reacted like I did my head was in the wrong place at the time and jealousy had taken oven my whole body, and anyone who crossed my path to get my girl had to pay and unfortunately it was you and Freddie and even Wendy, but I'm over it now.

No carly I have been the worst brother ever, doesn't the drinking prove it and I was not in a good state and that is all going to change, if you will move back in, it has made me realise what I need in my life and carly that is you, and I am totally over the Sam thing and your my little sister and you're the most important person in my life and if you love Sam and she makes you happy then I'm happy for you.

Thank you Spencer and you are the best brother and maybe you went a bit crazy but I don't care I'm the happiest girl ever, I have the most amazing girl as my girlfriend, the best big brother even and Freddie my good friend who supported my Sammie when we had broken up.

Sam I'm really sorry what happened before, I am sorry can we please go back to me being your big brother and you being my little sister, Sam I mean it I'm really sorry and I hope you will continue to make my sister happy and please don't ever hurt my sister I think she loves you a lot and has for a long time Sam.

Spencer I would never hurt carly I am in love with your sister more than you could ever imagine and we will be together forever and I want carly to be my wife one day.

So Spencer I need to go fetch my stuff from missy's tomorrow if you can take me, and can Sam spend the night with me.

Yes carly you don't need to ask she is your girlfriend, you guys go and have some fun.

I love you Spencer

I love you to carly.

Carly I don't know what I'd do without you in my life

Carlys pov

I am happy that I am ok with my brother now and I'm going to spend the night with my beautiful girlfriend and my brother, and I think I will tell Freddie to come over to thank him for being there for Sam when she needed him most, carly pulls out her phone from her coat pocket and texts Freddie.

Hey Freddie can you come over now so we can have a talk

Yes sure Carls

Freddie walks in the shays apartment

Hey carly, hey Sam, hey Spencer, so is everything ok now and I hope you are ok now you have carly back.

Yes Freddie I have everything I want in this room right now, and thank you for being there for Sam when we had an argument, carly leans over and kisses Freddie on the cheek

Carly wow I waited for that forever

Don't get use to that, my lips belong to Sam no 1 else

Yes fredweird you hear that don't try to kiss my girlfriend.

Both girls spend the night together and Freddie goes home and Spencer takes a shower and goes to bed.


End file.
